Para mí
by Adigium21
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", con dedicatoria especial a Tete93. Sirius no puede soportar ver a su amigo con "ese chico". ¿Podrá atreverse a confesarle sus sentimientos? Wolfstar (Sirius/Remus).


**Notas de autor:**

**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

Va dedicado con mucho cariño a **Tete93**, cuya solicitud fue:

"_Un Wolfstar (Remus/Sirius) en que Sirius esté celoso por Remus... no importa porque o con quien, solo que Sirius se queme de celos porque el lobito es suyo y de nadie más :D"_

Quisiera comentarles que me encantó escribir esto y que, a pesar de que es solo uno, y relativamente corto, me llenó de un sentimiento calientito dentro del pecho. Me saqué uno que otro personaje de la manga y es posible (más bien, seguro) que la historia no siga el canon, pero no le hace. Me siento satisfecho...

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, ni Sirius, ni Remus… Todo es de JKR

**¡Tete93, disfrútalo!**

* * *

**Para mí**

—¿Crees que está bien lo que hiciste?

Sirius se mantuvo callado y con la cabeza gacha. Cuando Remus se ponía así, era mejor aguantar el regaño con estoicismo.

—Sirius —continuó su amigo—, te hice una pregunta. Contéstame —exigió.

El chico no dijo nada. Remus exhaló con fuerza, exasperado, y se dirigió a su cama con dosel.

—No puedo lidiar con esto, ¿vale? Iré a la cama.

Se subió a su cama y cerró las cortinas. Sirius pudo, por fin, soltar el aire que estaba sosteniendo y se dirigió a su propia cama, donde comenzó a prepararse para dormir. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sí había sido algo estúpido. Le resultaba más fácil echarle la culpa a ese idiota Hufflepuff. O tal vez la culpa la tenía McGonagall, por haber arreglado esas estúpidas parejas.

La profesora había decidido que los alumnos de sexto año iban a hacer un trabajo especial, que requería de trabajar en parejas. Tendría que ser entregado dos meses desde esa fecha, por lo que todos tendrían que dar su mejor esfuerzo. Conociendo su historial, había mantenido a James y a Sirius separados, por lo que James se dirigió hacia Peter y Sirius hizo lo mismo con Remus.

—Señor Black, por favor haga pareja con la señorita Vance —dijo McGonagall, al ver que ambos amigos se habían preparado para "trabajar" juntos. Bueno, tal vez eso no había sido bastante astuto. Sirius se cambió de lugar y comenzó a platicar con Vance, una chica muy lista pero algo desesperante.

—Disculpa, ¿te molesta si trabajo contigo? —dijo un chico de cabello rubio arenoso, con la nariz recta y los ojos medianos. Remus alzó la mirada y vio que el chico le estaba sonriendo.

—Sí, seguro —contestó Remus. El otro chico se sentó junto a él y comenzó a hablar. Tenía una voz un poco grave y hablaba con tranquilidad. Remus respondía de la misma manera. Pero había algo que ese chico hacía que provocaba que Remus sonriera un poco más de lo usual.

—Oye —una voz se oyó desde su costado—, ¿vamos a ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo o no?

Sirius no le hizo caso.

oOoOoOoOo

A partir de ese día, era una tortura increíble ver a Remus con Andrew Wood. Como Emmeline era tan aplicada como Remus, insistía en trabajar en la biblioteca juntos, cada que era posible. Y claro, Remus estaba ahí. Con _Andrew_. Le resultaba un martirio verlos platicar, reír, compartir cosas. Era un dolor de cabeza que, cada que tenían tiempo libre, Remus dijera que tenía que ir a verse con Andy, para continuar con el proyecto. Sirius se contenía con fuerzas de utilizar una que otra maldición oscura que, como quien no quiere la cosa, había aprendido de su amada familia.

James podía notar la tensión que radiaba de su amigo. Después del almuerzo del día siguiente, en la sala común, después de veintiséis días de que Remus estuviera trabajando con Andy (vale, tal vez llevar la cuenta mental no era bueno, pero daba igual), el moreno se acercó a su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué no simplemente vas a hablar con él? Tal vez puedas hacerle ver que no sería otro más, sino el indicado…

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Cornamenta? —dijo Sirius, alarmado. Al parecer, expresaba más emociones de las que debía. O tal vez James lo conocía muy bien.

—Oh, vamos, no seas idiota. Te conozco desde que tenemos once años. Tú quieres a Remus, ¿no es verdad? ¿No vale la pena decirle?

Sirius se quedó pensativo. Estaba digiriendo las palabras de James. _¿No vale la pena decirle?_

—No debo. Sabes que a Remus no le gustan los chicos. Pero es tan lindo que atrae a los demás, incluyendo varones.

James le dio una palmada en el hombro. Sirius deseó volverse uno con la mesa más cercana, apoyando la oreja contra la fría madera. Remus giró su cabeza en ese momento hacia sus amigos. Le preguntó a James, sin hacer ruido, qué le sucedía a su amigo, pero el otro sólo se encogió de hombros.

oOoOoOoOo

La gota que derramó el vaso llegó tres días después. Estaban practicando un hechizo para convertir muebles en animales, en la clase de McGonagall. Mientras Sirius trabajaba con Emmeline (McGonagall insistía en separarlo de Remus), vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Andrew se acercaba a Remus y trataba de abrazarlo. El otro chico sonrió y giró, para continuar con la práctica.

—Oye, Black, pon atención —le dijo Emmeline—. Vas a hacer que McGonagall nos castigue…

Sirius ignoró el regaño. Andrew seguía intentando acercarse a Remus, y parecía que éste comenzaba a permitírselo. Cuando el Hufflepuff intentó poner la mano en el trasero de Remus, Sirius vio todo de color rojo. Apuntó su varita hacia el Hufflepuff y susurró un encantamiento que recordó haber leído en un libro. El chico salió disparado contra la pared, golpeándola con fuerza. Todo el mundo se quedó callado. Cuando se acercaron para revisarlo, el chico se puso de pie y comenzó a mugir como una vaca. Su piel comenzó a cambiar de color y su cabello cambió de color, volviéndose rojo y verde, repitiendo con regularidad.

El salón entero estalló en carcajadas. Los únicos con caras serias eran Remus y McGonagall. Su mejor amigo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, fulminándolo. Se acercó a Andrew y lo sacó del salón, para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Vale, tal vez había sido una mala idea.

oOoOoOoOo

Las cortinas se abrieron de nuevo. Remus se bajó de la cama y se acercó a su amigo.

—Sólo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste. Andy no tenía que pasar por esa humillación.

Sirius se giró para mirarlo. Remus lo miraba con una ceja levantada. ¿Ahora era su oportunidad? _Arriésgate, Black_, se dijo.

—Porque te estaba tocando —musitó.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Te estaba tocando —dijo, en voz alta. Se acercó a Remus y, cuando estaba a unos cuantos centímetros, continuó—. Porque te estaba tocando y no lo pude soportar…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Remus. Su voz temblaba—. ¿Por qué te acercas tanto?

Sirius decidió que las palabras no le servirían en ese momento. Pudo contar las pestañas de los hermosos ojos avellana de su amigo debido a la cercanía. Sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad, miedo y un deje de algo que no pudo identificar. Dirigió sus labios a los del otro chico y lo besó. Se sentía maravilloso, tal como lo había soñado. Pero algo no estaba bien… Remus rompió el beso. Cuando sintió que el otro chico intentaba hacerse para atrás, Sirius abrió los ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado, y lo tomó de la muñeca.

—No, no, no te vayas.

—Sirius, detente. No hagas esto.

—Remus, por favor. No te vayas. _Te quiero._

El otro se detuvo en su lugar. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Me quieres?

—Sí, Remus, te quiero. Te quiero para mí. En verdad —dijo Sirius, sonriendo.

Remus imitó el gesto. Después de todo, no todos los días uno de tus mejores amigos te declaraba su amor incondicional. Vale, no había dicho "amor", pero estaba cerca.

—Aguarda, ¿cómo sé que esto no es un juego?

—Remus, por el amor de Merlín, hechicé a un tipo porque se te acercó demasiado. Me gané un castigo por defender tu honor. ¿No significa eso algo?

Remus rio con ganas.

—Vaya, eres todo un dramático. —Ahora, Remus capturó sus labios. Sirius pasó su lengua por el labio inferior del otro chico y éste entreabrió los labios. Sus lenguas juguetearon por un rato. Cuando se separaron, Remus lo abrazó y lo apretó contra sí. Sirius estaba en el paraíso. Su mejor amigo, o novio, aún no lo definía claramente, estaba abrazándolo con tanto cariño que su pecho podría explotar. Estaba queriéndolo tanto como él lo quería.

—Oye —dijo Remus, después de un momento—. Estás al tanto de que debo seguir trabajando con Andy, ¿cierto? Al final de cuentas, es calificación de ambos.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Sirius, enfurruñado—. Pero al menos ahora sé que nunca temblarás por él, sino por mí.

—Vaya, me encanta tu autoconfianza —dijo Remus burlonamente.

Sirius le enseñó la lengua, para después darle otro beso apasionado. Remus se quedó callado por unos instantes. Le seguía pareciendo inverosímil. De pronto, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Remus y Sirius se separaron al instante, acomodándose las túnicas y el cabello.

—Vaya, Lunático —dijo James—. ¿Ya le confesaste tus sentimientos a Canuto?

El chico se sonrojó cual tomate.

—¿Sentimientos? —preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

—Oh, sí, deberías haberlo escuchado hablar —dijo James. Luego, frunció el ceño—. O tal vez no, porque entonces todo se habría arruinado. Aunque creo que acabo de arruinarlo. —Sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Bueno, los dejo solos.

Cuando estuvieron solos, de nuevo, Sirius encaró al otro.

—¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué tipo de sentimientos?

—¿Pues qué tipo de sentimientos crees? Me gustas también, Sirius… Y no soporto cuando hablas con la chica Vance. Se la pasa todo el día tratando de hacer que trabajes con ella. De hecho, el otro día se me acercó y me preguntó… —Sirius no pudo evitar reír—. ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—Claro que no —dijo—. Entonces, ¿me has estado celando?

—Bueno, yo no lo llamaría así. Pero sí, eso puede definirlo…

—Ay, Lunático —dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente—. No tienes remedio.

—Mira quién habla, Canuto —contestó Remus, con el mismo gesto en el rostro.

La noche comenzaba a sentirse más fría. Remus tembló sin quererlo. Sirius lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a su propio lecho.

—Sirius…

—Shh, tranquilo…

Sirius acomodó sus cobijas y se metió en ellas. Desde la cama, hizo un gesto para que Remus hiciera lo mismo. El chico se trepó a la cama y Sirius le hizo un poco de espacio. Remus se acomodó de lado y su amigo lo rodeó con los brazos, enterrando la nariz en los mechones de su nuca, inspirando su olor.

—Te quiero, Remus.

Remus sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero, Sirius.

Afuera, la nieve comenzaba a caer. Pero ni Sirius ni Remus estaban al tanto de ello.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¿Feedback, alguien?

Tete93, ¿opiniones?

**Adigium21**


End file.
